A Night with Christabel
by vampchick09
Summary: Conner,Nick and Quinn head over to Lucy's house. And Christabel has a surprise! Review!


**Hello Fanfictioners! **

**This is my first Drake Chronicles story One-shot! I really think there should be more Conner stories… So I'm writing one, if you seem to like it and you want me to make it a two–shot, then maybe I will. Oh and Christabel is still human in this one. Maybe next time I'll make her a vampire. Hehe :P **

**Only if you tell me, in a **_**Review.**_

**The character don't belong to me just the plot. They belong to Alyxandra Harvey! **

**All the 7brothers are Gorgeous! And Solange is pretty too. ;)**

* * *

A Night with Christabel

Conner

My brothers and everybody else thinks I'm a geek, but I don't really care, by being my geek self I have a really pretty girlfriend, Christabel. She is really into book classics like _Pride and Prejudice, _or some others like_ Wuthering Heights_ and_ Jane Austen._

Right now I was on my computer downloading _Star Wars _the latest movie out right now. "Hey Conner! Nicolas and I are heading over to Lucy's place want to come?" Quinn shouted.

"Sure." I run downstairs with my vampire speed. "So… you and Christabel…?" Quinn trailed

"Yes…" I say.

"Way to go bro," Nick said "Come on lets go."

* * *

We usually drive over to her house but instead just ran with our kind of speed. Nick knocked on the door. "Hey Lucky miss me?" he said "You bet, Nicky." She smiled and tiptoed to give him a kiss. Mercifully they stopped.

"Hey Quinn, Conner, come inside." I could already smell the cinnamon smell Christabel has, mmm… warmed with and earthly spice.

"Hey babe" Quinn grinned at Hunter.

"Hi Hunter. How it been being Quinn's girlfriend?" I said

"It's difficult…" she says Quinn gasps "I thought you love me." Quinn says mockingly "…I do." She says.

"I bought Twister! Come on let's play." Lucy says. "I play later I'm gonna see what Christa is doing."

"Aww… Conner already gave her a nickname." Quinn says.

"Shut up."

* * *

I walked up stairs to her room and see here laying down on her bed, watching Little Red Riding Hood, the one with Amanda Seyfreid.

"Hey"

"Hey Conner" she pats the spot to her on the bed. "I didn't know you liked red riding hood." I said "I thought you'd be reading or watching _Pride and Prejudice."_

"I also like other characters too; you have to give them a fair chance. Besides the guys are pretty cute-"

"Hey!"

"Don't worry you are way hotter than them. I'll always pick you as my number one." She grins. I lean in to give her a kiss; she puts her arm around my neck to pull me closer, she deepens the kiss. Soon she pulls away for air and I give her kisses along her jaw and then down her neck. I can smell her neck; pulsing her blood through her veins. She smells so delicious…

"Conner, wait- I want to show you something hold on." She leaves me on her bed with her scent clouding my brain. When she finally comes out I cannot believe my Christa was into that. The quiet girl that gets straight A's… it's always the quiet one huh…

"So what do you think? Do you think I gave Red a fair chance?" she leans against the door frame in with a red cape, the bodice and her combat boots.

"Uh- I –I –uh…" this proves Quinn has all the suave. Christabel is so damn beautiful, she comes closer and grabs a fistful of my t–shirt; I squeak that is so not manly but thankfully she doesn't care and kisses me roughly. The kiss caught like wild fire in a dry forest. Our tongues met and I could taste her, drink her, breathing in her cinnamon scent. I couldn't get close enough. Her hand tightened in my hair and we melted back onto her bed. There were lips and hands and the burn of want in my veins. She lifted her only to take off the red cape, kick off her boots and her top.

"Christabel?" she climbed on top of me and took of shirt. The sensitive touch of her fingers on my chest made me lose myself to her. Soon we were both naked under the covers. I never thought coming tonight I would lose my virginity. I Love this girl, Best damn thing that's happened to me.

I was used to people being scared of me or not seeing me at all. But not with Christabel.

Then pressed my lips against her lips passionately, I drowned in her scent; Cinnamon everywhere.

"_I just want a little taste, Christabel." _She grinned. "Go ahead I dare you…" I had her bottom lip in my mouth and nicked it with my fang. The scent exploded and I went feral. I was about to licked her lip clean when suddenly Quinn and Nicholas busted in.

"Dude, what's going on –" Quinn said

"Holy shit!" Nick said "It looks like we interrupted something, we came cause we smelled blood coming from here…"

"Get out already!" I shouted

"Right –Awkward… see ya at home bro." Nick said.

* * *

After they left I could hear Lucy asking downstairs what was wrong. "Nothing –Nothing, everything is fine." Nicolas said. I laughed. She had her redish blonde hair splayed around the pillow. "You are soo beautiful." I told her._ ""In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."" _Christa quoted.

"Let me see… hmm –_Pride and Prejudice_?"

"You know me so well." She said.

"Oh…Conner –Harder –Faster…" I heard Nick and Quinn in the kitchen talking, "Damn, Conner knows how to dish out." Nick said. "Didn't know he had in him, he gets it from me." Quinn says smugly.

The rest of the night we made love NON–STOP. Just kidding, or am I?

**Hope you like this story, and please Review! I hope they weren't too much out of character. I tried!**

**Well Cya later I'm hopefully gonna update my others stories soon!**

**Bye!**

**-Vampchick09 ;) **


End file.
